


Crash Part Two

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Call Sign #004, F/M, Rogue Robin 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: A continuation of Otterandterrier's "Crash" for phase two of Rogue RobinLeia's thoughts during the crash, and Han and Leia begin to regroup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163699) by [OtterAndTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier). 



Leia held the baby to her breast, trying to make sense of the last 20 minutes.

She had never heard the Falcon making as much noise as it had right then, and it was terrifying. Han was also visibly shaken as he started throwing switches and twisting dials and urging the ship to return to normal function.

"Get secure, both of you,” he’d demanded. Leia already had the crashwebbing on loosely around her and the baby, a precaution she always took these days. She’d pulled it taught over them, netting the baby to her chest and her into the chair. Han’s fingers left the controls only long enough to tighten his restraints, also.

They fell out of hyperspace with a clatter and Leia’s head whipped forward, leaning into her restraints. Ben moved nervously against her chest, and she brought her hands up to sooth him as best she could. They flew at a screaming pace through the atmosphere of some unknown planet. Leia registered Han swearing loudly as they approached the surface.

The impact wasn’t as bad as she’d expected—they were still alive, and there were no fiery balls of death to speak of, yet—rather several glancing blows along the inside of a deep crater that eventually slowed them to a grinding halt.

Her ears were ringing for several moments, and Han sat, stunned, at the controls. Leia hadn’t been so scared, so hyped up on bad adrenaline in a long time.

She started back to the present when Ben shifted away from her breast.

“Full now, little guy?” she asked, rubbing his cheek and trying to lull him off to sleep. He watched her with stubbornly open eyes for a few minutes before they began to drift closed. When Leia was sure her son was sleeping hard enough to stay asleep even after she put him in his crib, she tucked him in and went to find her husband.

He was just coming up the ramp, blaster in hand. Han keyed the locking mechanism when the ramp closed and they stood in silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry I yelled. That’s not helpful right now,” she apologized.

“You had every reason to yell,” he acquiesced, “but yeah, doesn’t look great. We could probably make it back up, but we’d be hard-pressed to break the gravity well. Comm equipment’s pretty busted up too, but we should be able to patch that up here. First things first, though, we need to see where in hells we landed,” he listed. She nodded and followed him to the navicomputer.

Han punched in the required codes and they waited in heavy silence for the computer to spit out their location.

A blue box finally appeared, listing their current location.

“Looks like there’s a settlement about five klicks from here,” Han observed, pointing to the highlighted area.

“A friendly settlement?” Leia questioned. Han selected the information tab.

“Nothing about them being hostile, but what language is that?” he asked, looking at the unfamiliar characters listed under the ‘Dialect and Language’ heading.

“I think there are a few planets in the Rim that use those…I might be able to get by.”

“We’ll have to take our chances. It’ll be dark soon. Let’s see what we can get done with the comm. equipment before then, and we’ll get an early start to the village in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfortunately a very short continuation that isn't terribly creative, but I hope some brave soul will take this on for the third and final round, and do this wonderful fic justice! Tell us what happens in the morning when they head to the village--or what happens in the night in between!!


End file.
